1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved Fan Mounting Assembly for cooling electronic components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible fan mounting assembly which attaches to a rigid wall or chassis of a video display terminal (VDT) by flexible latches provided on the fan mounting assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fans employed to cool video display terminals have been standardized for all practical purposes. The commercially available standard fans have heretofore been provided with mounting holes for mounting the fans with screws onto a part of the chassis.
Commercially available kits in the form of structural shapes such as angle brackets are also available for mounting and afixing commercially available cooling fans to the base or sidewalls of the chassis of video display terminals. Such angle brackets and kits that are provided with various shapes and extensions are bolted to both the cooling fan and a portion of the chassis.
Heretofore, it was necessary to provide some form of bolts or screws and attachments and/or brackets with screws and attaching means to mount a cooling fan to the chassis of a VDT. This prior art structure was expensive and required an inordinate amount of time during original assembly and also required an extensive amount of time when any rework or replacement was required.
It would be desirable to mount a standard type cooling fan directly to the rigid wall of a chassis of a video display terminal without the requirement of any hardware type of fastener.